Mr Marshmallow en Halloween
by Fan Tsunachan xD
Summary: En Halloween o Noche de Brujas Byakuran aprendió lo que es meterse con el hijo sobre protegido de un amigo suyo y sufrir las consecuencias. Tal vez algún día lo comprendería cuando tuviera uno… y mejor aun si fuera una niña xD Este finc participa para el reto: "Hijos de la Luna" del Foro La Mansión Vongola.


**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía.**

….31 de Octubre por la Noche...

El señor y jefe de una Familia mafiosa Don BDM o mejor conocido como…. Byakuran Devora Malvaviscos corría por su vida en la espesura del bosque que rodea a la Mansión Vongola. ¿Por qué corre? Sencillo…. Escapa de los hombres más peligrosos de este mundo y de los demás paralelos…. Pero comencemos desde el inicio…. Hace aproximadamente algunas horas antes….

….Por la Tarde del mismo Día….

El albino se encontraba viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía su habitación de tonalidad blanca. Observaba su reflejo con mucha atención mientras se acomodaba el par de orejas de zorro que adornaba su cabellera plateada, era su disfraz para Halloween y no es porque hubiera fiesta, para nada, su principal objetivo era reunir la mayor cantidad de dulces posible.

Porque era bien sabido por todos que desde que el Décimo Vongola había tenido a su descendiente había declarado que cada Halloween TODOS, sin excepción alguna, repartiera dulces a la siguiente generación de pequeños y algunos colados (cofLambocofByakurancofMukurocof). Algunos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo pero no se podían negar, NADIE lo había ni siquiera comentado por equivocación.

Y como negarse si hasta el mismo Vindice había aceptado la propuesta del castaño, eso ya era decir mucho. Pero no importaba como había logrado "convencerlos"…. Esa era otra historia…. Algo aterrador y muy perturbador cabe destacar.

Bueno en lo que estábamos…. Mr. Marshmallow, sobre nombre otorgado por ciertas piñas, seguía arreglándose y conforme con el resultado salió de su habitación directo a visitar a su primer "victima". Nada más y nada menos que la única persona que nunca le diría que no…. Irie Shoichi.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Entro como si fuera su propia oficina sin la dignidad de tocar encontrándose con un par de ingenieros haciendo los últimos ajustes al nuevo modelo de Gola Mosca. Se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente a ese par pero algo detuvo su intento de asustarlos.

Lo que llamo su atención fue que en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la venta de esa oficina/laboratorio había una bolsa de sus malvaviscos favoritos y media bolsa de paletas marca Spanner junto con una nota que decía….

 _"¡Feliz Halloween Byakuran-san!_

 _Por el momento no podemos atenderte pero puedes tomar tus dulces._

 _Que los disfrutes y ojala recolectes muchos más._

 _Atte: Irie y Spanner"_

El oji violeta sonrio verdaderamente y salió de la habitación con su regalo. Ahora iría con la siguiente persona que le daría algunos…. Enma Kozato.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Toco la puerta de la Mansión Simon preparando su mejor sonrisa zorruna de su repertorio, al abrirse la puerta dijo con mucha emoción -¡Dulce o Truco!- el pelirrojo lo observo por unos instantes que al peli plata le parecieron eternos hasta que soltó una ligera risilla y regreso al interior sin cerrar la puerta.

Por un momento pensó que no le daría nada pero cuando el Simon regreso con una bolsa de malvaviscos rellenos de gálea de fresa, sus iris violetas brillaron de emoción -¡Feliz Halloween Byakuran! Ojala y te guste el relleno, es una nueva presentación.- menciono el Capo a lo que el portador del anillo Mare respondió –Gracias, me encantan. Estaba esperando a que salieran para poder comprarlos. Tu sabes que en nuestro mundo salen una semana antes de que salgan oficialmente, pero…. ¿cómo fue que los conseguiste?- Enma solo ensancho más su sonrisa-Digamos que el dueño de la empresa me debe un favor.- finalizó para después ambos soltar una enorme carcajada.

Ahora entendía porque Tsunayoshi lo apreciaba tanto, era un fiel amigo que sabía como tratar a sus seres queridos. Se despidió de él con un saludo de mano mientras se alejaba de la entrada y el dueño volvía adentro. Su siguiente objetivo era algo difícil pero no tanto como los últimos; era hora de ir a ver a…. Dino Cavallone.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

En la Mansión Cavallone todos los subordinas y el dueño de la misma se encontraban adornando la fachada con calabazas de caras graciosas, brujas colgando del techo junto con fantasmas y algunas luces de tonos naranja, morado y rojas.

El oji lila sonrió complacido con la decoración y más si le dieran la pauta para realizar el "truco" pero lo dudaba en demasía, no creía que fueran tan masoquistas y le negarán sus dulces como el año anterior. Y llámenlo suerte o mejor dicho "Gracias Reborn" de que la hija de Tsuna había pasado antes que él o el Vongola hubiera hecho algo más que congelarlos por el resto del año.

Con su sonrisa aun más zorruna que las anteriores se acerco al Caballo Salvaje y con un gran grito menciono -¡DULCE O TRUCO!- al rubio casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo por la persona que vio al frente, de todos los que podían venir el primero tenía que ser precisamente él.

Con una sonrisa muy forzada lo saludo –Hola Byakuran, que bueno es verte…. ¿cómo va tu familia?- el aludido alzo una ceja en son de desconcierto –Dino… ¿a caso están evitando mi petición?- finalizo con una cara lúgubre a lo que el otro Capo solo se coloreo su frente de azul y el miedo salía por todos sus poros -¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro que no! So-Solo quería ser amable pero… espera un momento…. En seguida iré por tus dulces.- El rubio entro corriendo a lo que el albino solo relajo sus facciones y regreso a su personalidad despreocupada.

Justo cuando el ex alumno del mejor Hitman entro por la puerta principal por ella apareció la mano derecha de Cavallone, Romario, con un par de bolsas de malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate. Se acerco al invitado y le extendió las bolsas diciendo -¡Feliz Halloween Byakuran-sama! Espero que sean de su agrado y que obtenga muchos más.- El jefe de Millefiore ensancho su sonrisa zorruna y afirmando con un asentimiento de cabeza dio media vuelta para marcharse sin decir palabra alguna solo realizando un gesto de mano.

Dentro de la casa el Cavallone soltaba el aire retenido y dando gracias mentalmente a su mano derecha el haber comprado los malvaviscos para el Señor BMD, evitando así un caos y desorden en la mansión como el año anterior.

Y no es porque le tuviera miedo al albino, la razón era que la hija de su querido hermanito aun no venía por sus dulces y si veía un caos se pondría a llorar de la preocupación y para que arriesgarse a ser congelados lo que resta del año en el mejor de los casos.

Solo rezaba para que ella viniera antes que ese par de piñas o estarían más que muertos a manos del hombre más fuerte de CEDEF… Kyoya Hibari porque este año sería acompañada por él. Como cada año que una persona de la alianza la acompañaba sin importar que rango o estatus tuviera, era un si o si.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Byakuran iba de lo más contento e inclusive iría saltando si no fuera porque iba acompañado por un par de Guardianes de Vongola: la Niebla y el Rayo, se los había topado en algunas de sus paradas por todo el territorio de Vongola.

Al Rayo después de salir de la casa de Yuni la misma que le había dado diez bolsas de sus malvaviscos preferidos, cinco por parte de ella y el resto de parte de su madre; a la Niebla se la había encontrado en unas de las CEDEF, más específicamente la que era liderada por Basil misma que anteriormente era de Iemitsu, en ese sitio le habían dado unos malvaviscos rellenos de licor… una excelente elección.

Los tres "adultos" se dirigían a la mansión principal de Vongola ya que se había organizado una fiesta de disfraces de ultima hora, cortesía del ex arcobaleno y por la petición de la mismísima Princesa de Vongola.

El albino se percato al llegar que todos los infantes de la mafia estaban contando sus dulces y su felicidad aumento porque era el que más tenía de entre todos, inclusive los gemelos de las Nieblas Vongola eran inferiores a comparación de su costal y medio de dicho producto. Pero faltaba su principal rival…. Yuki di Vongola.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por ella a su progenitor por la puerta entro la susodicha con una pequeña bolsa de tonalidad anaranjada y hasta la mitad de caramelos, eso provoco que su sonrisa zorruna se ensanchara hasta dimensiones inimaginables pero así como llego se fue al notar que detrás de ella pasaba el Guardián de la Nube junto con dos subordinados cargando un costal desbordante de caramelos cada uno.

Estaba que se moría de la cólera… ¿Cómo era posible que esa mocosa le ganara a él? Ni siquiera su traje era muy elaborado, solo consistía en un pantalón corto un par de centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, una chaqueta blanca solo abrochada del cuello dejando a relucir una blusa rosa pastel y unas botas blancas.

Pero eso no era lo que lo hacía enojar, su enojo radica en que había admitido que la pequeña se veía jodidamente tierna con aquellas orejas de conejo que adornaba su castaña cabellera junto con su rostro levemente sonrojado adornado con unos pequeños bigotes y su nariz pintada de un rosa chillón.

Se resigno a dejarla ganar y aceptar su derrota….

¡Si…. Claro!

Tomaría venganza pero… tendría que esperar un poco.

Después de concluida la fiesta que no duro demasiado se realizo una junta para tratar unos pequeños asuntos. Estaba a punto de concluir cuando una estruendosa entrada interrumpió en la sala de juntas. La pequeña Princesa de siete años entro corriendo, en camisón, sin voltear a ver a nadie y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre que sin más la abrazo con fuerza al sentir que su ropa se empapaba por las lágrimas de su hija.

-Calma pequeña… ¿Qué te sucede linda?- decía el Capo de Capos sin dejar de dar leves masajes en forma de circulo en la espalda de la niña y aunque su tacto y voz eran serenos por sus ojos se notaba la furia y sed de venganza que se encontraba en su interior por haber hecho llorar a su princesita.

-Papi… alguien…. robo… mis dulces- soltó entre hipidos la castaña a lo que todos los presentes, exceptuando a un peli plateado, se enfurecieron prometiendo grave sufrimiento al ser que había realizado aquello -¿Quién fue Dame-Hime?- pregunto cortésmente su padrino. La pequeña se separo de su padre y se limpio el rastro de lagrimas con su manga para después responder –No lo se pero… Len y Ren vieron al culpable.- todos dirigieron su mirada al par de gemelos de las Nieblas que se encontraban en la entrada.

Ambos soltaron la risilla que caracterizaba a sus padres para después responder al mismo tiempo –Kufufu Fue Mr. Marshmallow.- al recibir la respuesta buscaron al culpable encontrándose que ya había escapado de la habitación.

-Si buscan al herbívoro devora malvaviscos salió hace unos minutos por la puerta de atrás y se dirige hacia el bosque.- contesto a las preguntas mudas un joven aproximadamente de ocho años, pelinegro de ojos gris acero –Gracias Ryusuke.- agradeció la información el Vongola mayor con una tétrica sonrisa para después salir volando seguido por el Hitman, la Nube y toda Vongola en casería para dar el mayor de los sufrimientos al adicto a los dulces.

Los niños sonrieron de forma ladina al imaginarse el tipo de castigo que le impondrían mientas que la niña se tranquilizaba y resignaba a quedarse sin sus dulces. Pero no por mucho porque ante ellos apareció un conjunto de llamas del cielo que de ella salió un pelirrubio de ojos color mar extendiéndole una bolsa llena de caramelos a la pequeña.

Ella los tomo y le sonrió al visitante mismo que desapareció no sin antes darle una enorme sonrisa y un beso en la frente. Después de aquello todos los niños se fueron a dormir y cierto par se retiraron tomados de las manos y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

….Y así fue como regresamos al inicio….

Byakuran siendo perseguido por toda Vongola por haber robado los dulces de la heredera sanguínea de la misma. Después de cinco horas lograron atraparlo y lo congelaron porque había regresado los dulces resignado pero no era suficiente para el oji violeta y se condeno aun más diciendo –Pero saben…. ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso a la infinita paciencia de Tsunayoshi.

Lo último que se supo de él en ese año fue que lo arrestaron y confinaron en una habitación de Vindice y lo torturaron observando como los carceleros disfrutaban de las golosinas que él había recolectado y sin darle ninguna. Fue liberado el primer día del siguiente año. Todo por orden de Tsunayoshi di Vongola anteriormente Sawada.

Desde entonces él vigila que nadie robe los dulces de la Princesa… había aprendido su lección.

 **Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

 **Bueno este es un one-shot para el reto "Hijos de la Luna" del Foro La Mansión Vongola.**

 **Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima y salu2 xD**


End file.
